Portal storms and Chipmunks
by billboard018
Summary: Through one of Simon's latest inventions, Alvin and the gang find them self in a world struggling to survive in the aftermath of an alien invasion and are facing their biggest challenge yet.


Hi everyone I'd like to say a few words regarding this story; since this is/was my very first fanfic ever, quality may not be as good as my other stories still to come and I will most likely not update this beyond chapter two (since I kinda gave up on it).

Oh, and even if it may not be necessary I'll toss in a little disclaimer: I own noting except the OCs and the plot.

Now without any further ado, let's get on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1

Portals

It was Sunday afternoon and Alvin was out playing baseball by himself in the front yard when he heard a familiar voice call. "Alvin!" Dave yelled. "Yes, Dave!" Alvin answered as he came running through the front door. "why is the TV broken?" Dave asked in a stern tone. "I don't know, Dave, maybe a bird crashed with it?" Alvin replied. "Then why is one of your baseballs stuck in it?" Dave asked, now he was getting really angry. "Eh, maybe the bird put it in there?" Alvin said still trying weasel his way out of trouble. "Alvin, how many times have I told you not to play baseball inside the house?" Dave questioned. "Er…" Alvin began but was interrupted by Simon. "Three hundred and forty-two times, Dave." he remarked as he came in behind them. "Thank you Simon. Hey when did you come in?" Dave said as he turned to face Simon." Right now, I was in my lab when I heard you yell so I thought I should see what was going on." Simon answered. "Ah." Dave nodded. "Now this is the second time this month Alvin." Dave continued now facing Alvin again. "Who do you think I am, Scrooge McDuck? How am I supposed to pay for a new television set?" he asked. "No, you're David Seville, and I don't know Dave, I guess you just have to take it out of my allowance?" Alvin shrugged. "Right, you bet I will, and you're grounded for two weeks and no TV (for obvious reasons), and no computer games either, if you want some thing to do, do your homework" Dave said before he left. "Wow, you really made him angry, what did you break this time?" Simon asked. "The TV" Alvin answered regretfully. "How?" Simon wondered. "Two words… Base, Ball." Alvin said while making a motion of swinging a bat. "Ah, OK, well since this didn't concern me (oh happy day for once I'm not involved.) Then I'm going back to my lab." Simon said as he started to walk towards the basement where his "lab." was. "Say Simon what have you been working on anyway?" Alvin asked walking up beside his brother. "Huh? Ah, nothing big, just a teleportation device, why do you ask?" Simon answered a bit taken back by Alvin's sudden interest.

"Ah, Just curious and besides I've got nothing better to do so do you need any help?" Alvin said looking at his brother with a questioning look. "What! You want to help me?" Simon almost screamed in surprise and asked. "Okay what's the catch?" while staring at Alvin suspiciously. "What? Can't guy wanna help is own brother without being accused of lying or wanting something?" Alvin answered in a hurtful tone.

"No, at least not when that brother's name is Alvin, tell me the real reason?" Simon said interrogatively, Alvin sighed. "Okay I've got three" he said holding up three fingers "Three what?" Simon asked, raising an eyebrow still suspicious. "Three reasons to why I wanna help you, okay? reason number one stands broken in the living room, reason two is in our room turned off, number three is in my backpack, now do you want my help or not?" Alvin answered looking at Simon who was still unsure what to say to his brother's surprisingly unselfish act but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Okay, you can help me" Simon said after a minute. "Great!" Alvin said happy. "But only if you do exactly as I say, okay?" Simon said to him as they continued walking. "Sure, whatever you say, Si." Alvin said as the two brothers went to the basement.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Theodore was pondering on the dinner menu for the evening. "Hmm what to make?" he said to him self "lets see what do we have, we have cheese, ham, tomato purée, hmm, this could become an okay pizza." He said to him self as he decided to make a pizza.

While Theodore was checking his supplies, was Simon instructing Alvin on what to he had left do. "Wow… this thing look like a Stargate, Simon!" Alvin said when he saw the portal. "Well I did use the movie as a slight reference." Simon answered as he picked up the blueprints. "Alvin you can take those wires over in that crate." he said as he pointed to the crate "and start plugging them in according to these drawings." he handed Alvin a piece of paper and walked over to a console in front of the portal where he started to press some buttons. "Okay." Alvin said as he too started to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different universe a bespectacled man was pacing back and forth. "Arg, what's taking them so long they should have been here by now?" he said in a discouraged tone. "relax Tom, if you keep walking back and forth like that there's gonna be a hole in the floor." another man said "hmm, you're probably right, but I just can't help it I've waited five years for this day, Ray." Tom answered. "Tell me again how all this started?" Ray asked even though he had heard it at least a hundred time all ready. "Well as you know I'm not from this universe." Tom started. "I was resting in my hammock one day when a strange man gave me a letter and told me to meet him in an old abandoned warehouse and me letting curiosity get the better of me did as he said but of course I didn't go there unprepared I grabbed a small backpack and a knife before I went to the old warehouse. But once I got there I couldn't see a soul so I decided to wait for a couple of minutes and then go home if there wasn't anyone coming but before I could even turn around I passed-out, or at least I think I did because every thing went dark, and the next thing I remember is waking up in this lab." Tom said pointing at the floor. "once I got up on my feet I decided to check out the letter I've got from that man so I opened the envelope and in it was instructions on how to build this portal you see behind me here and then wait for them to arrive today." he said thumb pointing at his own dimensional portal that was strikingly similar to Simon's Stargate like portal. "Who are you waiting for anyway?" Ray asked his restless friend Tom. "I'm waiting for the 'chosen ones', I am not sure who they are but I've got a pretty good hunch because the letter mentioned the name Simon." Tom answered still pacing back and forth. "Who's Simon?" Ray asked, eager to find out who the chosen ones where. "I'm not sure if he is the same Simon but if he is… he's one of The Chipmunks and as Dr. Magnusson would say "I have no reason to doubt myself." Tom answered.

He startded fiddling with the portal controls, Ray sighed and asked. "Okay, and who are the Chipmunks?" giving Tom a 'you know some thing I don't' look, Tom turned around with a confused look and then muttered a low "Uh." before hitting his fore-head and laughed. "ah, of course you don't know them because in this universe they haven't been introduced yet as characters, but as for who they are, they're a group of anthropomorphic chipmunks that are mostly known for their singing." he explained. "So you think these 'chipmunks' are coming today and that they are the 'chosen ones'?" Ray asked still a little confused. "Yes, I do. What they are chosen for I have no idea." Tom said as he configured the portal to search and intercept all incoming transmissions or "calls" as Tom and Ray liked to call them, and as soon as he hit the enter key they heard loud beep and the display said. "Incoming transmission intercepted, but no connection was established. Transmission was aborted before a steady wormhole could be generated." Ray and Tom looked at each other in both confusion and excitement. "Well at least we know it works." Tom said now looking at the display. "When I first met you I thought you where nuts when you told me you had to build this thing, but boy were I wrong." Ray laughed at his own silliness and they started to discuss how to welcome the chosen ones.

* * *

Back in the basement "Lab." Alvin and Simon were literally fumbling in the dark as their last attempt at starting the portal ended in a total blackout. "Simon! Where did the damn light go and where are you?" Alvin asked. "Ouch, shit." He blurted out as he tripped on a toolbox. "I'm right here Alvin!" Simon answered "and please mind your language." he added. "Hey it's not my fault I took a dive for the tools!" Alvin retorted while rubbing his back and staggering towards the door. "Where are you going Alvin?" Simon asked his seemingly deserting brother. "I'm going to get the lights back on." Alvin answered. "But the fuse box is over there." Simon said pointing at the opposite end of the "lab" from where Alvin was. "Yes, I know but I'm not going for the fuses, I'm going to get Dave's 'emergency' generator in the garage." Alvin said to his now very confused brother. "Why?" was all Simon could say. "Because with Dave's generator, we can bypass the house's electrical circuits." Alvin answered. "And if we hook it up through that transformer of yours we can get a million volts without blowing up the fuses again." he continued as he left to get the generator in the garage, Simon was wondering whether he heard right or not. "Did Alvin just get a good idea for once?" he asked himself shocked.

Simultaneously over at the Miller's, Jeanette was home alone watching TV as she had nothing else to do while her sisters and Miss Miller was out shopping for their dinner, she had decided to stay home because she felt like she needed some time away from her sisters, but she had been polite and said she had a headache and needed to rest, two hours had gone since they left and Jeanette was getting bored of watching TV. "Over five hundred channels and absolutely nothing to watch." she said to herself as she tuned off the TV. "Maybe I could pay Simon a visit?" she thought as she headed for the kitchen where she wrote a note that said she was over at the Seville's and then she left.

She was about to ring the door bell to the Seville home, but before she could do anything the door flew open and Alvin ran out almost knocking her over. "Sorry, Jean." he said as he ran past her. "Wow… hey Alvin! Is Simon home?" she called after him.

"In the basement!" Alvin yelled back from the garage.

Jeanette nodded mostly to herself as she entered and as she walked through the living room she noticed the broken TV and as she passed by it. "What the heck happened here?" she thought on her way down to the "lab", Simon had just finished screwing in the last fuse so that the light was back on just as Jeanette entered. "Hi Simon!" she said as he turned around. "Oh, hi Jeanette!" Simon said surprised. "What brings you here?" he asked her. "Well I was home alone and thought I'd pay you a visit and besides TV gets pretty boring after a while, by the way what happened to the TV upstairs it looks like someone shot it with a cannon?" She responded. "Alvin where apparently playing Baseball inside again, that's what happened to the TV" he answered her question she nodded and then asked. "What are you working on today? And is it anything I can do to help?" looking at the portal then back at Simon.

"I and Alvin are working on a dimensional portal, and yes there is something you can help me with." he said as he walked over to his transformer. "You can help me get this over there and hook it up to the portal." he said pointing at the transformer and then at the portal. "Wait a minute you said you and Alvin was working on this?" Jeanette asked really confused as she helped him with the transformer. "Yes, he asked me if I needed some help and I said yes, so we have been working on this for the past couple of hours." Simon said as they put the transformer down and he turned to face Jeanette who was completely dumbfounded by Alvin's sudden unselfishness, Simon saw the look on her face and this made him laugh a little, he walked over to her closed her mouth and said. "close your mouth, dear, I was shocked too when he asked to help me." he said it this way just to snap her out of the shock, as he had found out that if he said "dear" in any sentence what so ever to her it would immediately snap her back to reality. "Have any of you seen Dave or Theodore?" Alvin asked as he carried the generator inside the "lab" and put it down near Simon's transformer where he started to connect the two. "No, I haven't seen any of them" Jeanette answered as she helped him hook up the rest of the cables.

Meanwhile, Dave and Theodore were at the grocery store picking up some necessary items for their dinner. "Do we have every thing we need now Theodore?" Dave asked. "Not quite yet." Theodore replied as he walked over to another aisle. "We still need to get some snacks for tonight, I couldn't find as much as a potato chip anywhere in the whole house." he continued, Dave just rolled his eyes and followed his food loving son. "Was it any particular type of snack you wanted Theodore?" Dave asked tiered of being dragged around the store. "Yes, but it seems like they don't have it here." Theodore answered. "Let's go home then, no use looking for some thing that clearly isn't here." Dave said as he started to walk towards the till. "Hey, isn't that Miss Miller over there?" Theodore said pointing at Miss Miller and the girls, Dave looked out the window. "I'll be darned, it is." Dave said as he saw them too. "Go and say hi for me will you Theodore." he asked, Theodore nodded and ran out to greet Miss Miller and the girls.

"Hi, Theodore" Eleanor said while waving to him. "What are you doing here?" Miss Miller asked. "Ah, just getting some groceries with Dave, I'm making pizza for dinner tonight and I needed some ingredients." he answered looking at Miss Miller then at Eleanor. "Me too!" Eleanor said as she jumped out of the car and walked over to where Theodore was standing. "What's Alvin up to today? Theodore." Brittany asked as she too jumped out of the car and joined her sister and their friend. "I don't know what he's doing right now, but earlier today he got himself grounded for breaking the TV." he answered. "Say where's Jeanette?" he then asked as he noticed that Jeanette wasn't there. "She said she had a headache and needed to stay home." Eleanor said. "I don't think she really had a headache though." Brittany said shrugging. "Oh, why do you think that?" Theodore asked looking at Brittany then at Eleanor who shrugged and gave him a confused yet understanding look. "I'm not sure but she's been acting strange since our concert last week, it's like she's been avoiding us and especially me." Brittany said with a worried look, as they discussed Jeanette's behavior Miss Miller suddenly called. "Girls! Do you wanna ride with Dave back home?" as she had just realized what the time was.

"Eh, yeah sure but what about the groceries?" Eleanor called back. "Don't you worry dear; I'll take care of the groceries." Miss Miller said and went inside the store; Dave who had been talking to Miss Miller came walking to them. "Shall we go before traffic gets any worse?" he asked as he hinted to his car "sure." Eleanor said and ran to Dave's car she was quickly joined by Theodore and Brittany who gave her a. "what the heck was that all about?" kind of look, Eleanor noticed the look and said. "When you're stuck in traffic for nearly two and a half hour you kinda get, a little nuts!" she told them as they got in the car. "Now girls do you wanna go strait home or is there somewhere you wanna go first?" Dave asked as he got in the driver's seat. "Nah, home sounds nice." Eleanor said as she was feeling pretty** frazzled after **being stuck in traffic for so long. "I'm with Eleanor!" Brittany agreed as she too was feeling the stress of being stuck in traffic. "Okay then home it is!" Dave said as he started the car and drove out of the stores parking lot, as they got on the main road they couldn't help but notice the insanely heavy traffic. "Man, what's going on with the traffic today?" Dave asked irritated. "I don't know Dave, but judging by the amount and type of vehicles I'll say they have blocked off the highway again." Theodore said and as he sat in the front passenger seat he therefore had a full view of the traffic ahead. "Remember the traffic accident a few years ago where they had to divert the traffic onto the side roads?" he continued. "Do you think there might have been a new accident?" Dave asked now beginning to worry a little. "It's not good to say but judging by the traffic it's either that or someone has had one hell of a party!" Theodore said looking at Dave who was giving him a shocked look. "What?" Theodore said confused by Dave's expression. "Language, Theodore." Dave said with a serious look. "Oh, sorry." Theodore said Dave just smiled and looked back out on the heavy traffickated road.

Back at the Seville's; Alvin, Simon and Jeanette was about to test the portal for the second time. "Now let's see if Alvin's idea works." Simon said as he pressed a few buttons on the portal's control panel, the display lit up and said. "Low power." Simon looked at Alvin and said. "Alvin, start the generator please!" Alvin nodded and went over to the generator he then pulled the starter cord until it started and then checked the output levels. "okay." he said holding his tombs up to Simon, Simon nodded and checked the display and it said. "Power level 52%" Simon pressed some buttons and then motioned for Jeanette to increase the power output on the transformer, she did as she was told and cranked it up to full effect the portal started to hum loudly as it's power request was met, Simon smiled and checked the display again and this time he was pleased by what he saw. "Power level 120%, charging warp drive, stabilizing flux field, opening wormhole in T minus 10." the display said as it ran through the start up procedure. "so far so good!" Alvin said as he looked at the wormhole forming in the center ring of the Stargate like portal.

Simon who was in complete ecstasy walked over to Alvin and gave him a big hug and he then gave Jeanette a kiss right smack on the lips this made her blush but instead of puling away she pulled him closer and returned the kiss this in turn made Simon realize what he was doing but not wanting to ruin the moment, waited until Jeanette was finished and then said "wow, that was unexpected!" Alvin who had seen the whole thing could no longer hold himself and started howling with laughter but not in a mocking kind of way it was more like a knowing kinda way. "Hah, I knew this would happen some day!" he said once he got his breath back this earned him a confused look from both Simon and Jeanette. "You knew, how?" Simon asked still confused by what Alvin just said. "that wasn't hard, the way you two look at each other when you think the other person or anyone else for that mater isn't looking is a telltale sign of love and lust." he said to the two now lobster red chipmunks.

Unnoticed by the three Dave and Theodore had just arrived home and as Theodore was the first one in he went to the kitchen and dropped of the groceries in their respectable places, he then went to the basement as he needed to get some thing in the freezer, back in the "lab" Simon and Jeanette had calmed down a little, Jeanette was about to say some thing but as she noticed Theodore she forgot all about it and instead said. "Hi Theo, where have you been?" but before he could answer Simon interrupted. "Hey, the portal is open who wants to be the first one through?" he said looking at the three. "I'll go." Alvin said and before any one could protest he went through the portal, Simon went next then Jeanette, Theodore stood there thinking for a minute then decided to follow them.

* * *

A couple of minutes earlier in the other end of the multiverse, Tom and Ray were still discussing how to greet _the chosen ones _when a loud beep interrupted them. "Incoming call!" Ray said and walked over to look at the display. "incoming transmission intercepted, opening wormhole." it said then ten seconds later an electric blue light was seen coming form the portal's center ring, Alvin stumbled out of the wormhole followed closely by Simon and Jeanette. "What a ride!" Alvin said as he got to his feet he took a quick look around before helping Simon and Jeanette to their feet as soon as they were up Theodore came flying out of the portal and landed right on Alvin knocking him to the floor. "ow." they said as they landed,

They got to their feet just in time to see the portal shutdown behind them. "Whoa, that was close, one second later and I might have been trapped inside that thing." Theodore said looking at the others. "ahem." came a voice behind them they turned around to see Tom and Ray standing there looking at them "hello I'm Tommy and this is Raymon." Tom said pointing at himself and Ray. "But you can call me Ray and him Tom." Ray injected. "Now, which one of you is Simon?" Ray asked them. "That'll be this guy over here." Alvin said pointing at his brother Simon. "And who might so you be." he then asked Alvin. "I'm Alvin." Alvin said. "And the one in green over there is my brother Theodore and Simon here is also my brother, he's the brains of the family." Alvin finished as he pointed at Theodore and then at Simon who blushed a little at the last part of Alvin's comment. "And who might so this young lady be?" Ray continued to ask as he walked over to Jeanette. "I'm…" Jeanette started but was interrupted by Alvin "she's Jeanette, and she's Simon's girlfriend" he said before she could finish. "Alvin!" Simon said annoyed. "It's okay Simon I can be your girlfriend if you want to." Jeanette said walking up to Simon. "But…" Simon began but was stopped by Jeanette who gave him a very quick but passionate kiss. "Wow, they're even better the second time!" Simon said with a grin this made Jeanette giggle. "Where the heck are we?" Alvin asked looking around the lab. "Ah, I almost forgot, welcome to white forest, conveniently located in the middle of absolutely nowhere." Tom said with a chuckle. "now let me show you around, this is the main lab and this is where you will find me and or Ray most of the time, now let's go to the infirmary, it's someone there that would like to meet you." he said walking out of the lab the others followed closely behind him.

They walked down a long corridor and entered a large hall. "This is the main entrance." Ray said as they walked through the hall and into another corridor. "Ah, here we are!" Tom said as they reached the infirmary, he knocked on the thick steel door with a metal ball he had picked up from his pocket, the door opened with a loud clank and the distinct sound of steel being dragged along concrete. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't knock on the damn door, you know how I hate the sound it makes!" a woman's voice came from the side of the doorway. "Nice to see you too Ellie, I got someone here that I think you'll like to meet." Tom said as he entered the infirmary with the chipmunks and Ray coming in after him. "Is that really them?" Ellie asked surprised while looking at the chipmunks. "Yep it sure is, but we're two Chipettes short though." Tom replied looking at Ellie while pointing at Jeanette. "Oh, yes, I see." Ellie said, then bending down in front of the four. "Jeanette, where are your sisters?" she asked looking at the four. "Oh, they're home I guess, but how do you know us?" Jeanette replied looking at Ellie in a confused manner. "Well, I and Tom have been fans of you guys since we first saw you on TV about seven years ago, you might say we are this universe's biggest and only Chipmunk\Chipettes fans." Ellie said pointing at her and Tom. "what do you mean only?" Alvin asked confused while looking at Ellie then at Tom. "You see, no one in this universe really know who you are and me and Tom being from another universe are the only ones that do knows the only exception would be Raymon over there." Ellie said now standing again. "You know you can call me Ray, Ellie!" Ray said in a renounced tone. "Relax you know I'm just teasing ya silly." she said jokingly. "Yeah, but you know how much I hate when people call me by my full name." he said annoyed. "Why do you hate your name so much anyway?" Ellie asked still yanking his chain as she loved to annoy him. "ARG! I've told you a hundred times already! It's because of my dad; he always yelled it before he gave me an earful!" he said ready to go of like a firecracker.

Ellie who had anticipated his reactions now moved in for the "deathblow" and said. "You've always been a mischievous little devil, always doing some thing crazy." this ticked him of. "You're calling me crazy? I ain't the one that was running around the whole base butt naked singing songs!" he said looking at Ellie with a mischievous grin as he was on to her from the moment she said crazy and he knew that this ticked her of , as he too loved to annoy her. "Hey, it wasn't my fault, you where the one that hid all my clothes and told everyone I had to sing to them in order to get my clothes back!" she retorted.

While Ellie and Ray argued on who was the craziest of them Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Jeanette along with Tom had seated themselves on a nearby bed. "Are they always like this?" Simon asked looking at Tom then back at the quarrelers. "pretty much, this is somewhat of an every day routine, but once they're finished it's like nothing ever happened, so you better get used to it." he answered. "Is it true what she said about him hiding all her clothes so that she had to run around naked?" Jeanette asked curiously. "Every word of it." Tom answered. "but in a weird way I actually think she liked to swagger around naked, because when she got to the piece of clothing I was "sitting" on she had already gathered over half of her wardrobe, which is more than enough to get fully dressed but she still didn't have as much as tread on her, it looked to me like she was proud to show herself off like that." he continued looking at Ellie. "You really like her don't you." Alvin said noticing the look on Tom's face this made Tom blush so hard it made him look like he was on fire, Tom who as smart as he was knew he was in deep water now. "No point rowing when the dinghy's gone." he thought to himself. "Eh, um, eh-heh, yeah." he muttered. "I mean look at her, what's not too like, she's a goddess." he said reaching his arms towards Ellie while looking at Alvin. "I'm hungry!" Theodore said trying change the subject as he did not like where this conversation was going. "Hmm, I'm feeling a little peckish my self." Tom said in agreement. "Anyone else that's hungry?" he asked. "Food sounds good to me!" Alvin said. "Some food would be nice, haven't eaten since lunch and that's nine hours ago." Simon said. "I could use something to eat too." Jeanette said as they all looked at Tom who nodded and said. "Okay then of to the kitchen we go." and motioned them to follow him.

They went out of the infirmary and into the corridor they came from and then back into the main entrance hall where they bumped into Dr. Kleiner. "Eh, what's up doc" Tom said imitating bugs bunny. "Oh, hi Tom, have you seen Lamarr?" Kleiner said with a hint of despair in his voice "no, sorry I haven't seen her." Tom said shaking his head, this was of course a lie as Tom knew exactly where she was but he didn't have a heart too tell him that his beloved pet Headcrab was head humping with the angels. (Or rather head humping on the angels.)

"If I didn't know any better I'd suspect Barney of trapping and…" Kleiner said as he walked over and into another corridor. "Who's Lamarr?" Alvin asked looking at Tom. "She's Dr. Kleiner's pet Headcrab …or was anyway." he answered shrugging at the last word as they entered yet another corridor. (Yes this place is like a maze.) they walked for about a minute before they reached another steel door with a sign on it, the sign was just a piece of paper with "mess hall" written on it, Tom took the metal ball out from his pocket and was about to knock on the door when he was interrupted by Theodore. "What is a Headcrab?" he asked as he had been pondering on this since Tom answered Alvin's question. "I'll show you once we're in the kitchen." Tom said with a mischievous grin as he knocked on the door, a familiar clank was heard and then the sound of steel being dragged along concrete, on the other side of the doorway stood a grayish green creature with four eyes, one big eye in the middle and two smaller ones on the sides of it's head and two long fingers on each hand. "ah, the Widmore." the creature said and stepped aside to let them in Tom went in first and the chipmunks following close behind, as they walked in they looked at the creature in both fear and fascination. "ah, yes, the chosen ones." the creature said while looking at the four who became very confused they looked at each other then at Tom who just smiled and said "you'll know soon enough." Tom then looked at the creature. "Now what's on the menu today?" he asked, the creature looked at Tom then at the four chipmunks. "Ah, yes, the menu." the creature said and then it disappeared into another room. "Who or what was that?" Alvin asked looking at Tom in confusion. "That is our good chef; he's a vortigaunt from the border world Xen." Tom answered looking at Alvin.

Alvin was about to ask another question when the vortigaunt returned with five bowls of something that looked like ratter lumpy soup, the vortigaunt put the bowls down on a nearby table and motioned for them to sit down and then he left. "Ah, grub chop fuii, my favorite!" Tom said while rubbing his hands together as they walked over to the table and sat down on the benches beside it, "why is it called grub chop fuii?" Theodore asked while looking suspiciously at the bowl in front of him. "Oh, you'll figure that out once you're making deals with the dunny." Tom said with a sly grin. "Now, eat, it's good." he said motioning them to start eating.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, Ray and Ellie had just finished their argument and noticed that Tom and the chipmunks were gone. "Hey, did you see where they went?" Ellie asked looking at the bed that Tom and the chipmunks had been sitting on a few minutes earlier. "No, but I could have sworn I heard a stomach growl." he said as an answer to her question. "Ah, thank you Theodore!" she exclaimed as she hurried towards the door this earned her a confused look from Ray who was quick to join her. "Huh, wait! What? Theodore?" uttered Ray as they walked out of the infirmary and into the corridor leading to the main entrance hall. "If I know Theo right they're probably in the mess." she said as she turned towards the corridor that lead to the mess hall. "How do you know they're in the mess?" Ray asked confused but before Ellie could answerer they ran into Barney, (Or he ran into them to be more precise.) who looked like he was being chased by a pack of wolfs. "If any of you see Dr. Kleiner running around here with a shotgun, don't tell him where I am, okay?" Barney asked looking nervously at the two then over his shoulders. "What have you done now?" Ray asked rolling his eyes. "I haven't done anything, it's that freakin' head humper of his that's gone missing again and now he's blaming me for it" Barney said explaining before he took off in another direction, Ellie and Ray looked at each other with a worried look. "We gotta tell Tom!" Ellie said as she started to run down the corridor Ray tried to follow her but he was quickly left in the dust. "Man, that girl's fast!" he said to himself, he ran as fast as he could to catch up to her but to no vain.

Back in the mess hall, Tom and Theodore had just finished eating and were waiting for the others to finish as well . "That tasted just like chicken soup." said Theodore while patting his stomach. "I knew you would like it Theodore." Tom said and was about to say something else when Ellie barged in and interrupted him. "Tom! You gotta tell Dr. Kleiner what happened to Lamarr, and fast before something bad happens to Barney!" Ellie said agitated while she ran towards Tom and the others. "What! What's going on?" he said confused and he looked at her worried that something bad was about to happen. "I and Ray ran into Barney and he looked like he was being chased by a pack of Hunters." she said pointing at the door with her thumb. "And he said that if we saw Dr. Kleiner with a shotgun we shouldn't tell him where he was." she finished looking at Tom with a serious look. "Oh, crap!" Tom said loud as he realized what Ellie was pointing to. "I better go tell him before he does something he'll regret, oh and Ellie could you tell our guests about our little secret? Cause what I'm about to do is going to raise a lot of questions." he said before he turned into a blue green blur as he disappeared through the door with a loud crack. "Wow… what the holy Hercules did just happen?" Alvin blurted out looking at the door then at Ellie with a questioning look; Ellie went over and seated herself on the bench beside Simon, she took a deep breath and started to explain.

An hour later, "so, you and Tom have superpowers?" Alvin asked interested. "Well yes, but I wouldn't exactly call it super powers." Ellie said shrugging. "It's more like enhanced physical and psychic abilities." she continued in a more explaining tone. "Well tell us what you can do then?" Simon asked curiously as this was interesting him more and more, the others nodded agreeingly as they too were eager to see what she and Tom could do. "okay, you've seen one of the abilities that I and Tom share although I can't run as fast as he can, the second ability that we share applies to our senses; eyes and ears, that kinda stuff, the third and last of the shared ones is a low level mental connection, in short we can sense when the other one is in danger and we can also sense each others presence." she said. "Now let me show you the others, Alvin could you roll up your sleeve please?" She said while looking at Alvin, Alvin rolled up his sleeve and looked at Ellie who grabbed his arm and pulled out a knife.

This made Alvin flinch a little but he didn't pull his arm back he gave Ellie a knowing look and asked. "How bad will it hurt?" he looked at her with a crooked smile. "I'll try to make it hurt as little as possible, I'm just gonna make a small cut only five centimeters long and just deep enough to draw a little more than a drop of blood." she said and smiled she then carefully started to cut Alvin's arm, Alvin let out a small "ouch." and gritted his teeth, it took her just a second to cut the wound.

She then put her hand on the wound and said. "now, this is going to hurt a bit more." she said in a warning tone she then closed her eyes and started concentrating as she did so her hand began to glow in a green light.

Alvin braced himself but nothing could prepare him for what was to come, Alvin had to use all his might not to scream out in pain as Ellie used her power to heal the cut she had made on his arm, luckily it didn't take Ellie long to heal the small wound she had made, but during the time she was healing his arm Alvin had managed to force his other arm clean through the table they were sitting at, no one had noticed this as they were to busy looking at Ellie's glowing hand and Alvin was to sidetracked by the pain and the fact that he had to focus hard not to let out howls of agony, to notice what he had done to the table.

Theodore was the first to notice the table when Ellie was done with Alvin's arm. "Wow, eh Alvin, look what you did to the table!" Theodore said while pointing at the notch where there used to be an arm sized chunk of steel. "Wow, did I do that?" Alvin said surprised while looking at the table then at his arm with a baffled look. "Eh, Ellie could you let go of my arm now?" he asked looking at Ellie who was still holding his arm, with a not so serious but still questioning look. "I know I got soft fur but… I'm no teddy bear and I'd like to see what you did to my Arm." he added with a light laugh, Ellie who had been distracted by Theodore's table comment now snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, eh-heh sorry." she said and released his arm quickly; Alvin studied his arm for a minute before he said. "Hmm, nope, not even a scar" he rolled down his sleeve and said. "Why did it hurt so badly?" he looked curiously at Ellie.

She shrugged "honestly I don't know, but it's one of the reasons why I don't use it on people when they are conscious the other one is probably just a silly idea I've got." she said in a half asking half explaining tone. "But I gotta hand it to ya Alvin, you took it pretty well, all I could hear was a few low groans." she added in a surprised tone. "well there isn't much use in screaming like a little baby it doesn't make the pain go away and I figured there was no point in alarming the whole place with my insanely loud screams." he answered and then looked at Simon and said. "You know how bad they are for your hearing, Simon." Alvin pointed at his left ear as he said it. "Yes, I'm quite aware of what your screams can do to someone's hearing." Simon said while scratching the inside of his ear. "I still can't hear properly on my left ear." he said looking at Alvin with an "I know you're sorry" look. "You know if this ear gets any worse I'm gonna need a hearing aid before I'm thirty." he added jokingly and to his surprise this made the others laugh a little. "Don't worry Simon; I'm pretty certain your hearing will improve a lot over the next few days." Ellie said.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Simon asked giving Ellie a confused look. "Oh, it's just a hunch." Ellie answered in a tone that suggested that she knew something but didn't want to say it. "You know something!" Alvin said to Ellie who looked confused back at him. "There is something you don't wanna tell us! I know you know why that Vort…Voti…Vor… that thing called us the chosen ones!" Alvin said with a hint of anger in his voice, this made Ellie turn white as a bed sheet. "Damn, I was afraid this would happen, I got to calm him down." she thought. "And I'm pretty sure you know why I can do this!" Alvin added as he picked up the piece of metal that came from the table and twisted it until it broke into two pieces.

"Calm down Alvin, I'll tell ya, just calm down before you flash fries the whole mess hall." Ellie said trying calm Alvin down a bit. "What do you mean, flash fry?" Alvin asked confused. "Apparently I and Tom ain't the only ones with special abilities…" Ellie started to explain. "No shit Sherlock!" Alvin interrupted. "Keep Diggin' Watson!" Ellie retorted. "Oh, Touché." uttered Alvin. "Now as I, was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted." Ellie said giving Alvin a funny glare. "All six of you seem to have gotten an 'upgrade'." Ellie explained. "Wait a minute, all six of us?" Jeanette asked surprised. "You mean that my sisters are mixed in on this too?" she added. "Yup, and if my senses are right, we all share the first three abilities that I mentioned earlier, although I probably have to rephrase myself about that presence sensing thing. Ellie said. "I can apparently sense more that just the presence; I can also sense the person's abilities." She continued. "And that's where 'flash fry' comes in, you're like walking napalm, Alvin." she said while looking at Alvin. "Say what now!" Alvin said shocked. "Why are you comparing me with napalm?" he asked looking rather confused.

"Because Alvin, you got pyrokinesis." Ellie explained. "What, pyrokinesis?" Alvin said surprised. "Yeah, I felt heat coming from you when you tried to say vortigaunt, and that's the same feeling I get when I'm around Tom whenever he's using his pyrokinesis." She told Alvin. "Eh, Ellie?" Theodore said to get her attention "yeah, what is it Theodore?" Ellie answered and looked at him. "Do you know what eh… my powers are?" he asked. "No, sorry Theo, I don't but I will as soon as you're about to use them." She answered, this disappointed him a little "Oh, okay." He said trying to hide the disappointment but suddenly he remembered something. "Hey Simon, do you remember that math test we had last week?" he wondered. "Of course, how can I forget that, it's one of the weirdest things that have happened to us?" Simon answered. "What happened?" Ellie asked curiously.

"You see, last week we had a surprise test, nothing weird about that…, but what was really weird about it is that both Alvin and Theodore aced that test simultaneously with me." Simon said. "Now I know that doesn't sound too weird to you, but bear with me because the really weird part is that we finished that test in five minutes flat and that's fast even for me." He added. "And those cruddy test have had a nasty tendency to be really hard, let's face it, it's easier to find a needle in a haystack than acing those damn tests." Alvin added. "Alvin's right, even I find those tests too hard at times." Jeanette said in agreement. "But what does that have to with your um…powers, Theodore?" Simon asked curious to see where the two topics met. "The tests nothing but the fact that we aced one of them does." Theodore said. "Now Ellie, do you think these powers could have something to do with the fact that we aced that test?" Theodore asked hopefully.

"Hmm, not good to say but I should believe so because when my and Tom's powers kicked in, we too noticed an increase in brain power." Ellie said. "But it's nothing too drastic though, oh… and talking about powers I haven't shown you the other abilities I've got." she added. "Ah, that explains why I've been able to read and understand Simon's old science books." Alvin said. "Wow…wow…wow…, you have what?" Simon blurted out in complete shock. "Read your old science books." Alvin answered. "How did it happen and when?" Simon asked still surprised. "Yesterday, I had read out all my comics and got bored so I went up in the attic to see if I could find those old comics that Dave stashed away up there a few years ago and that's when I came across a box filled with some of your old stuff, I found the books in there and thought "ah, what the heck" and started to read them in stead." Alvin Explained. "So that's why we couldn't find you, you where in the attic reading my old books." Simon said while looking at Alvin with a crooked smile he then said "heh, if someone had told me that a week ago, I would never have believed them." He was then about to clean his glasses but when he took them off he was shocked by what he saw or rather the fact the he could see it without his glasses, and he just stared at his glasses in complete disbelief. "What is it Simon, is there something wrong?" Jeanette asked worried.

"I can see?" Simon said incoherently. "huh?" Jeanette uttered. "see what?" she asked but he just kept staring at his glasses, Jeanette pondered on what to do but before she could do anything Simon suddenly spoke. "I can't believe it…" he said while shaking his head with a crocked smile. "…I can actually see without my glasses. He continued. "Eh, Simon…, I strongly suggest that you keep using your glasses." Ellie said. "Oh…, why?" he asked. "Just because you can see without them doesn't mean you don't need them." Ellie began. "When Tom noticed he could see without his glasses he thought he didn't need them but…well let's just say the end result wasn't a pretty sight." She finished. "How bad was it?" Simon asked nervously. "Does the word; migraine, mean anything to you?" Ellie said. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with how he looked?" he wondered. "Well, when you got a headache so bad that even your dead relatives are wincing in pain, you won't exactly look too good." She explained. "Yecch, well, looks like I'm stuck with you then." Simon said to his glasses as he put them back on, he then looked at Ellie and asked. "Now, back to you, what other powers did you say you have?" Ellie looked at the four. "Okay, I'm only gonna show you one of the two other powers, the other one is just too dangerous." She said.

"Now, let me show you what I've got." Ellie said and stretched her hand towards Alvin's soup bowl and suddenly the bowls content froze rock solid. "Wow, that's cool!" Alvin exclaimed as he saw what happened to the leftovers in his bowl. "Exactly!" Ellie said and smiled slyly. "Huh, what do you mean?" Alvin asked giving Ellie a slightly baffled look. "I got cryokinesis, like you I can control temperature, but unlike you I can only make it colder." she explained. "Ah, yeah, now I get it?" Alvin said with a laugh. "Now, Ellie have you told them every thing they need to know?" Tom said as he came walking in. "oh, you're back." Ellie said a little surprised. "Is everything all right?" she asked worried as she noticed the shotgun Tom was carrying. "Everything's fine, this SPAS ain't causin' any spasms today." He answered with a snicker as he put the shotgun down on the table where he noticed the notch. "Hmm, I see someone is at the "cutting" 'edge' of their abilities." Tom said pointing at the notch. "Eh-heh, that's my fault, sorry." Alvin admitted.

"Well then, what other powers do you have?" Tom asked looking at Alvin then at Ellie and gave her a "if he doesn't answer, you have to do it for him" look. Alvin looked at Tom and said. "Well, she said I have pyro…eh, what did you call it again?" he now looked at Ellie questioningly. "Pyrokinesis. It's derived from the Greek words pûr meaning fire and kinesis which mean motion." Ellie explained to him. "Okay, thanks Ellie!" Alvin said with a smile before he looked back at Tom. "well, you heard her, Tom." He said. "Okay then, maybe you could help me fix this table before Dr. Magnusson sees it?" Tom asked. "Sure, Tom, but how are we gonna do that? Oh, by the way what happens if Dr. Magnusson sees it?" Alvin responded. "To answer your first question; with pyrokinesis. And to answer your second question; he's gonna have a cow if sees what happened to this table, but he's definitely gonna have the whole barn if finds out who and what caused it." Tom said. "Hmm, okay, but there is one thing, even with pyrokinesis how are gonna do this, it's not like we can just wrap it together with ducktape, this table is about half an inch thick, we have to weld it together or forge it somehow." Alvin said in an explaining tone. "You're quite right Alvin and that's where our pyrokinesis comes in." Tom said and picked up the two pieces of steel that belonged to the table. "Now, Alvin I want you to do exactly as I tell you, okay?" Tom asked seriously. "Okay, what do you want me to do?" Alvin complied and nodded to indicate that he got the message. "Ellie, Simon, could you two go back to the lab and pickup a few things?" Tom asked looking at Ellie and Simon.

"Sure Tom, what do you need?" Ellie agreed as she and Simon got ready to leave. "We need a ten by thirty six millimeter platinum plate; there should be some plates behind the old lathe, we also need some baling wire; it's in one of the lockers and a steel brush, there should be one in the welding booth." Tom said, Ellie and Simon nodded and went to the lab.

"Now Alvin I want you to cup your hands like if you where drinking water from a river." Tom said and tried to show Alvin what he meant while still holding the two table pieces, Alvin did what Tom said, he held out his hands and said "like this?" as he cupped his hands. "Yes, exactly like that, now hold these while I heat them to their melting point." Tom said as he handed Alvin the metal pieces. "Okay, but won't they burn my hands if you heat them while I hold them?" he responded and looked worryingly at Tom who had already begun heating the pieces. "Oh, are you sure, Alvin?" Tom asked slyly. "I've already heated them to over two hundred degrees Celsius without you noticing it." He added to Alvin's surprise. "Oh really?" Alvin said in a surprised and disbelieving tone. "If you don't believe me just ask Theodore he's sittin' right next to ya, he outta feel the heat by now." Tom said.

"He's right Alvin; they're getting hot as hell." Theodore said giving Alvin an "I'm not kidding" look while pointing at the steel pieces in Alvin's hands, Alvin and Jeanette looked at Theodore with mixed expressions, Alvin just chuckled and shook his head while Jeanette was completely baffled, the hot metal pieces had begun to glow red now. "Wow… okay, Tom, you weren't kidding!" Alvin uttered as he saw the glowing pieces of metal in his hands.

Meanwhile in the lab, Ellie and Simon had almost found everything they were looking for when. "Say, Ellie why is there a lathe and a welding booth in here I thought this was a laboratory?" Simon asked and looked at Ellie with a wondering expression. "It is, Simon, but it's also a workshop, you might say it's more for testing and manufacturing than research and development." She explained without looking at him but instead tried to drag out one of the metal plates, but she had failed to notice that some plates were stacked on top of each other and that they where threatening to fall down any second, Simon noticed a wobbling plate of Aluminum. "Oh-oh watch…" Simon tried to warn but the metal plate came crashing down which triggered a whole chain reaction that made all the other metal plates fall before he could finish. "…out." He finished when the metallic avalanche stopped. "Are you okay, Ellie?" he then asked concerned. "Yeah I'm okay Simon, don't worry about me it's gonna take a little more to knock me outta the game." She said as she crawled out from underneath a stainless steel plate that had been stopped from falling all the way down on her by the lathe, on her way out from under the plate she came across the metal they where looking for. "Eureka, I found it!" she exclaimed as she got to her feet and walked over to where Simon who were standing in front of the portal they came through just over an hour ago (one hour and fifteen minutes to be exact.)

"This portal looks a lot like the one I've made back home, in fact if I didn't know any better I would say it was the same." Simon said. "The only difference is that this portal looks a bit older than mine." He added. "Well I don't know anything about this thing, all I know is that Tom got the drawings and an instruction to build it from some weird guy, who looked like some government official or something, anyway if you happen to see him he has a blue gray suit and black suitcase… oh and he has a habit of correcting his tie." Ellie said explaining. "Now do you mind helping me get the platinum out from underneath all the other plates, so we can get back to Tom with the stuff they needed?" she asked and pointed towards the heap of metal plates. "Sure Ellie, isn't that why Tom sent the two of us; So that we could help each other?" Simon answered and followed her to the work ahead. "Hmm, we should probably sort these so that it will be easier to find what one is looking for." He said looking at the heap of metal, Ellie agreed with a nod and an "uh-huh." as they began to clear up the metallic mess.

Five minutes later, Ellie and Simon were finished sorting and stacking the metal plates. "There!" Ellie said as they put the final plate in place. "Now let's grab the things we came for and go." She said and collected the things they where after. "Do we have every thing now?" Simon asked and looked at the items in Ellie's hands. "Yup, so let's go." Ellie answered and headed for the door. "Okay." He said and followed her back to the mess hall.

Back in the mess hall, Tom and Alvin had just begun mending the table. "If I tell this to anyone back home they ain't gonna believe me, not ever." Alvin said and shook his head. "You don't have to tell them anything you can just show it to them, if they don't believe you then, then it's their problem." Ellie said as she and Simon came in. "ah, good you're back, now if you could put the platinum on the underside of the table so that it covers the whole notch, that way we won't spill any hot metal plus it makes the surface much smoother." Tom said, Ellie went over and put the stuff on a nearby table then she took the plate over to the table they were working on where she did as Tom wanted, Alvin was holding his hands under the notch as Ellie slid the metal plate in place so he had to ease his hands away as she put the plate in place in order not to spill any hot metal on the wooden floor as they worked on the notch, Alvin made sure to do as Tom had told him when Simon and Ellie was out picking up the stuff they needed and transferred the liquid metal from his hand onto the platinum plate. "There, now what's next, Tom?" Alvin said as he got his hands free, he had now gotten all the metal from his hands over onto the plate that covered the under side of the notch. "Now, all we have to do is to get the metal to melt into the table then we're finished." Tom replied. "But, what about the baling wire and the steel brush?" Alvin asked, Tom was about to answer but was interrupted by Ray who had just entered. "Tom, I got some bad news from Dr. Magnusson." Ray said in an urgent tone. "Oh, what next in the parade of constant interruptions, what is it now?" Tom said renounced. "It's the combine; they're trying to start another super portal." Ray said. "They're what?! When, where, how?" Tom said horrified by the thought of what would happen if the combine managed to open a super portal. "Trying to open another super portal right now, in New York by using another Citadel, but we should have a bout a month before they get it fully working though." Ray enlightened. "Wait a minute, another Citadel? I thought City 17s Citadel was the only one." Tom said wondering. "Well, so did I, but it looks like they built one in every major country." Ray answered. "Anyway, a month is not much time, so we better get prepared for when they come, because I don't think we'd be able to stop them this time." Tom said.


End file.
